It Came
by angryteabag
Summary: James has a plan to get his fair maiden, but she doesn't like to be watched. Please read, and review.
1. Chapter 1

It Came Chapter 1

This popped into my head in English, I shall be continuing it soon.

* * *

The snow came. It came down covering the unsuspecting pedestrians in a haze of frost. It came down in a torrent, never stopping, never slowing. It came down mercilessly not saving anyone from its mission on cold and damp. It came down.

It came down over the majority of England, Scotland and Wales; it came down at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The winter term may have ended leaving behind the joys of Christmas and Hanukah behind, but it didn't stop the cold icy winds from the North Sea attacking hands and faces of unhappy children.

So once more we see the pupils of the famous school as they scurry to lessons through the dimly lit corridors to dimly lit classrooms, slip to the forest to learn about the dangers of magical creatures, and shuffle towards the Quidittich Field where Practices and matches are held.

Attempting to fly a broom was not easy for most at the best of times, but for a certain red head know as Lily Anne Evans it was a challenge, especially in the blizzard that was slowly consuming her figure.

So if at that moment you happened to gaze out of one of Hogwarts windows you might have seen her, broom slung over one shoulder, hair a whirl with the wind grasping a broom. Or you may have saw a load of trees with a flock of birds overhead, it really depended what window you were looking out of.

But fortunately, Miss Evans admirer did not have the panoramic view of a forest, no he had the Quidditch Stand, and his so called prey.

Who couldn't love the charms and elegant beauty of her, he had certainly never denied his love to anyone, least of all her. It had been 4 years, and now that they only had a few short months left together he knew he had to get a move on.

So as she mounted her broom and flew around with ease and delicateness that was entirely her own he allowed himself a small grin, and a last fleeting look before he tore his gaze away.

After all, he knew how much she hated to be watched.

* * *

Please tell me what you think of not only the story but also the language, Thank You.

Click the MAGIC button and review!

Jennifer.


	2. Chapter 2

It came: The Idea

Yay, I actually had this half wrote, but it needed a little tuning….

Anyway I have a plan now! Yay!

* * *

It was the end of January and James knew he didn't have very long. Not long at all if you took in the fact that it had taken him only one year for her to hate him, and the next five after that to just become friends.

And now he had six months to make her his. And only his.

It was a challenge to most people, and a bloody hard one at that. But to James Potter it was a thrill. Every day brought a new surprise, whether she would hex him or merely glare, whether she would stomp away from him or hurl a mouthful of abuse, whether she would punch him or just merely sneer.

He hoped one day he could surprise her. Like she had surprised him so many times in the past. Yet she always seemed one step ahead, able to thwart him romantic gestures with a flick of the wand before he had a chance to execute his plans. He wanted to surprise her; he wanted her in a flash to see him as a different person, and not the rash bigheaded git she thought he was. It was definitely a big challenge.

Of course he was not alone in his quest, no he had the help of Griffindor's best pranksters since the days of his own father. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin (A/N: Peter is baddddd and therefore will not be included in this story.) were, with him and of course Lily Evans top of the year, much to the chagrin of the Ravenclaw pupils. And with their help and occasional sensible advice he was going to win the heart of Lily.

So as he stared at her through the window tiny cogs were moving in his head, and they were moving slightly bigger cogs and they were moving EVEN bigger cogs, well you get idea.

Ideas were forming in his head. Ideas so overblown that he was afraid overheating may just occur in his head. But he continued on dismissing ideas as he went, I mean where on earth was he supposed to get a hot air balloon?

Finally an idea formed in his head, a good idea at that.

The idea just came to him, it came so easily and it made so much sense he was immensely surprised he hadn't thought of it earlier.

He had a plan, and now all he needed was his Marauders.

* * *

Ok please review! I realise it is immensely sappy, but fluff is good. 


	3. Chapter 3

It came

Chapter 3.

This I wrote in P.E when I couldn't participate. I NEED a beta as my best friend refuses to beta Harry Potter.

* * *

Sirius Black was one of those boys who were adored. Adored by most the teachers, by a large population of girls, and even a few boys. Dark hair that fell just right, dark eyes and an almost permanent tan. And to the delight of most of the female population of Hogwarts he liked to date, a lot. Yet despite all of his good charms and good lucks he never connected with girls in a friend sort of way, infact he only had one female friend.

Remus Lupin on the other hand is not half as outgoing. With watery blue eyes he seems to scrutinise most of Hogwarts, cautiously picking hid friends. Cursed with being a lycanthrope since his childhood his character was that of a reserved young man, who on occasion could be quite timid. But there were a few he trusted enough with his secret, his fellow Marauders and Lily Evans, the only girl they could trust.

That was part of the reason he loved Lily Evans. Her generosity of spirit, the fact that she loved his friends despite their bad families and problems. Yes certainly most the school liked them, even without knowing their deep dark secrets, but they didn't want to get to know them on a personal level. She got to know people as people, rather than beings to be worshipped, or hated.

Upon entering Griffindor common room on most nights you aren met with a pandemonium of students. No social groups existed in Griffindor, or interest groups. No pupils tended to stick with there own year.

The first and second years always tend to stand away from others. Afraid and overly cautious of most others.

The third and fourth years sit by the portrait, laughing but still doing there work and keeping an eye on everyone else.

The ability to spot a fifth year was one that was easily acquired. Mostly fifth years tend to sit in the library for as long as they could, only to return to the common room to study more. Always jittering about deadlines and exams they were to be avoided at all costs.

Whereas the sixth and seventh years are a completely different breed. Completely relaxed into their common room and completely comfortable with Hogwarts itself. They are the ones goofing off, ignoring homework and getting in trouble. So frankly Sirius Black is the personification in all of this.

So if you looked over towards the fire on this cold grey December evening you'd see them by the fire, arguing about chess, or laughing about the day's lessons.

And that is exactly where James found them.

Hunched by the fire playing chess is where he usually found them after a stroll.

They chose not to join him, knowing he liked to think. Not that he usually thought of anything but Lily. As he walked through the common door he heard snippets of conversation:

"What do mean? Real frogs?"

"No don't eat that!"

"It's a nice day for a White Wedding…."

"Agh, I don't understand anything!"

"I don't like frogs."

"Bloody Sithspawn." (A/N: wahoo! Star Wars)

The last comment of course came from none other than Sirius Himself. Loosing to Remus happened often in chess. Remus was a master, and the only person he knew had beaten him fairly was Lily. There games were legendary lasting hours at a time, until one got bored or made a mistake from exhaustion.

James sat down by his best friend and patted him on the back compassionately. "It's no use mate, no-one is ever going to beat him" he paused and looked at Remus with a slight smirk, "cept our Lily of course."

And so he proceeded to tell them about his plan. The plan that would win the heart of his fair maiden.

* * *

Sorry weak ending. I will write longer chapters soon I promise : D 


End file.
